


Guilty Trips & Tangled Ropes

by Isabellasfandoms



Category: DRV3, Danganronpa, Dr - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anime, Cosplay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Mastermind, Romance, Yuri, danganronpa - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellasfandoms/pseuds/Isabellasfandoms
Summary: She had survived, only to feel like she died once more after she saw the fear and hatred embedded within the other's eyes.  On the internet she was praised, but here she felt like a downcast for doing her job.





	Guilty Trips & Tangled Ropes

A monochorme bear stood beside her, waving along with the cosplayer who had a sad and rather withdrawn expression on her face.  Her eyes trailed the robot who let out a laser beam of light, blinding the girl; and before she knew it, a heavy weight had fallen against her with high pitched screams escaping her throat.  Her vision faded as her mind started to blank out from the pain inflicting her body.  

Then, everything went dark. 

Darkness. Plain, simple, regular darkness. 

Tsumugi couldn't help but feel like she was floating as she looked around from side to side.  Suddenly, everything started to rush back to her. The memories of death, blood, screams, tears, and laughter. Her mind felt clogged up as a wave of guilt and sadness came before her.  Shirogane didn't understand what was happening. This is what she wanted, right?

After what felt like years, a bright light came to her vision; and then, sounds of a heart monitor echoed around her.

"She's stable." a rather calm feminine voice spoke as rustling surrounded her.  Her lips felt chapped and her mouth was dry, she felt like she hadn't drank water in decades.  Shirogane's eyes were half lidded, her vision blurry from lack of glasses and from just waking up.  Doctors stood around her, a couple checking machines, and one standing near her to keep an eye on the 'mastermind'.  

"Miss Shirogane, can you hear me?" the doctor snapped their fingers in front of her face.  Her brows furrowed in confusion, but nonetheless she nodded.  "Ah, that's good." the doctor hummed as they started to unplug the headset that was placed around her head.  The cosplayer didn't even notice it was there until they started to unplug everything. "W-Where-" she croaked out in pain before being hushed.  "It's alright hun, you made it out of the simulation." they hummed as they took off the machine around her head, placing it to the side.  "I will be your personal doctor.  Call me Nashi." Shirogane grew more confused from these words and all the information she was being told. 

Simulation? Doctor?  Wasn't she...supposed to be dead?

Tsumugi hissed in pain while shutting her eyes tightly, starting to remember more and more.  Guilt clawed at her shoulders and tears came out of her eyes. 

"Welcome to Danganronpa Corporation. You'll be staying here until you're able to go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Admin Isabella. I've never posted a fic on here before so let's see how this goes! (I've posted this on Quotev as well)


End file.
